Maybe
by GoStrongBreathe
Summary: Based on iSaved Your Life, with a twist in the end. Sam's perspective.


**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. If I did, it wouldn't have been this big.**

**A/N: Back with a new seddie! ****Anyways, story is based on iSYL, but with a twist at the end. **

* * *

****Maybe…**  
By: grech8993**

**Maybe he wasn't worth caring for.**

The look in my eyes when I saw that truck coming, got my attention. My eyes widen in fear that my best friend would get crushed into a million pieces. I tried to yell out her name, just try to do something, but I couldn't. Like my feet were planted in place and my voice got lost in my throat.

_Shriek of tires_

That's when I saw it. As the truck halted to a stop, as people crowded around the front of the vehicle, and as Carly screamed my name in fear, "SAM!" She looked at me with wide eyes, "Call an ambulance! Freddie's hurt!"

Lost for words, I fumbled through my pockets searching my phone. When I found it, I dialed in hast for help. Once the ambulance was on it's way, I looked down at Freddie, stiff and scared. Then I looked at Carly, who held Freddie in her arms, sobbing. Not wanting to stand here any longer, I ran. Ran to Bushwell and told Spencer, but not before grabbing a taco for my anxiety.

Once everyone was informed by the accident, we immediately rushed to the hospital where we waited for the news.

It felt like hours that I have been staring down at the blank tile floor before the doctor came out with good news. Freddie was alive. Hearing this was a blessing. Once asked to see him, Mrs. Benson rushed in without any further instructions. After Mrs. Benson was done Carly and Spencer went in. When it came to my time to visit, I paused by the patient room and thought for a minute before I shook my head no.

It's not like he wants to see me anyway.

**Maybe I should have seen it coming.**

She said she was visiting him. Giving him cupcakes for an award. At the time I didn't care, since I was caught up with the game Spencer and I had.

As I waited behind the bushes for my victim, that's when I heard it. A scream coming from Freddie's place. I looked at the door in curiosity - if I should barge in and see what's up. However, as I began to step forward, I saw Carly emerge out with horror in her eyes.

For a moment, I hesitated to ask, but my curiosity got the better of me, so I stepped out from the faux plant in front of me. As I stepped out, I scared her a bit before she calmed down. When she explained that Freddie was okay, I relaxed, but once she began to shake, trying to place her key in the slot, that's when I began to wonder.

"What happened in there?" I pointed towards the Benson residence.

Before she got the chance to close the door, she screamed out, "I KISSED FREDDIE!"

I looked at the Shay's door, then at the Benson's, caught in between, before I walked towards the elevator - not knowing what to do. I've got to admit, that confused the hell out of me. Carly and Freddie kissed?

As I walked home that night, those words kept repeating over and over, never leaving my mind. Once I flopped down on my bed, that's when I knew.

I knew things will never be the same again.

**Maybe I should pretend to care.**

I woke up that Monday morning, cranky and grungy. I was not in the mood. Even though I'm never in the mood on Monday mornings, I knew this day was the worst of them all. Today was absolutely different.

Today, Freddie Benson was coming back to school.

It was bad enough people, especially girls, praised him throughout the whole school like some prince, but now…now he gets to show off. He gets to show off his new girlfriend, Carly Shay.

Sure, I love my best friend to death. Heck, I'd swap places with her when that truck almost ran her over if I could. What I mean is, I could deal with a team of football players. I could deal with a cranky, heartless doorman. I could deal with a near death experience on a window washer platform. But _this_, however, I can't.

But I guess being a _generous_ friend, (Hint the sarcasm there) I decided it was best to pretend so they wouldn't notice my discomfort. Yeah, that's what I'll do. And maybe later, I can beat that new kid, Josh was it? Heck, after what I'm about to do, anything seemed better.

As they made their way over to me, I grinned forcefully, "Well if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Benson!"

**Maybe I was foolish to think he'll actually take my advice…or my manipulation.**

Telling him that story about the guy I fell in love with because he gave me a subscription to unlimited bacon was stupid.

_Really_ stupid.

Because you know, it's not like he'll take my word for it. I mean, come on, it's me. You think he'll believe me? Heck, even if I told him the world was ending today in a serious matter, he'd still think I'm joking around. When will he ever listen to me, Sam Puckett, his frenemy over the love of his life, Carly Shay?

_Never. _That's when.

**Maybe it wasn't worth it. **

I looked out the iCarly door. They were kissing again, like usual. This must be, what, their fifth one? Today? When aren't those two making out? I sighed to myself before I walked down the stairs to see what Spencer was up to. When I was down stairs, I saw Spencer was out of sight. Deciding there was nothing to do, I walked out of Bushwell and towards the Groovy Smoothie.

Once I had arrive there, I saw it was isolated. I smiled slightly. It's just what I needed to calm me down. Besides, I wouldn't want anybody from school to see Sam Puckett sad. Walking up to the counter, I greeted, "Hey, T-Bo."

"Hey, little Blondie." he greeted back.

Ignoring his comment, I ordered, "Can I have a Strawberry Blitz?"

"Sure," he pressed some buttons on the cash register before looking up at me, "Extra large?"

I paused for a second before shaking my head, "Make it a large." Before he could punch any buttons, I shook my head, "Never mind, make it a medium."

He looked up at me with raised eyebrows, as if in concern, "Are you sure it's worth it?"

I looked down and thought. Was drowning my sadness in a smoothie, a medium smoothie, for a _this_ truly worth it? And since when does Sam Puckett, tough girl, would ever let something like this bring her down?

Looking up, I decided my answer. I shook my head, "No," I answered, "Extra large it is." I replied giving him ten bucks, "Keep the change."

**Maybe I'm going crazy.**

It's official. I'm crazier than Mrs. Benson and Lewbert combined. And that's saying something.

I looked up at the stars from where I sat on the fire place. I know. Of all places, I sit at the very place that started it all to think. I told you I was crazy.

Just minutes ago, Carly and Freddie announced to the world, a.k.a. the iCarly viewers, that they were officially a couple. They freaking told the world way before me! Though, I suppose they assume I already knew. But it would have been at least better, if anything, that they told me first before anything. I mean, I'm their best friend, for heaven sakes!

Okay, maybe I'm only Carly's best friend…but aren't I at least _his_ friend too? After all we've been though, I have to be, right?

I sighed in frustration. I bet if people realized what kind of life I had, they'd laugh.

I have no family that loves me, I have friends who don't truly understand me and I definitely don't have anybody to love me. It's like I've gotten the bad end of the stick while everyone else got the better ones with the perfect life.

Sure people say that things will get worse before they get better, but will they really? Will I have a perfect family? Will my friends see my real and vulnerable side? Will Freddie love me?

Yes, okay! I admit it. I love him. It's hard to believe it, but I do. Ever since that kiss we both shared at this same forsaken place. Ever since I opened my eyes to see him through a brand new light. Ever since I realized he may be the only guy that saw me as Sam and not as girlie Sam or bully Sam. Just Sam. And when I realized that, the more I fell. Hard.

I sighed heavily. I can't believe…I can't believe I fell in love with _him_.

I can't believe I fell in love with my best friend's boyfriend.

**But…maybe, just maybe…**

Who am I kidding?

What _am _I thinking?

He'll _never_ love me back. Because he's happy. He has everything he has ever wanted on the palm of his hand. And I'm not going to ruin that for him. Not even if I could.

They were always meant to be together from the start.

He was her prince charming and she was his princess. Like a perfect fairytale. And not even this damsel in distress will ruin their perfect ending.

I looked down, crumpled, as a lone tear ran through my cheek and onto the ground.

**Maybe I wasn't meant to be **_**saved**_** from this heartbreak.**

* * *

**A/N: Sad, isn't it? Anyways, this is a one-shot. Which means, there will be NO sequel what so ever or any revise. I'm _serious_ this time. Reviews would be appreciated. **


End file.
